


Transformers Imagines

by AmieeYam6



Category: Transformer - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Bonding, Couch Cuddles, Dates, Decepticons - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Energon treats, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Gotta Go Fast, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Ninja, Other, Polyamory, Prowl Lives (Transformers), Prowl likes it quiet, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Speedsters In Love, Stargazing, Sweetspark, Tags Are Hard, Team Bonding, Teasing, Video & Computer Games, lots of teasing, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieeYam6/pseuds/AmieeYam6
Summary: Mostly TFA short imagines. Might add more characters and tags later on. Enjoy!
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee, Blurr/Bumblebee, Blurr/Jetfire/Jetstorm, Bumblebee/Jazz/Prowl, Bumblebee/Jetfire/Jetstorm (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl, Jetfire/Jetstorm
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Not So Fast Zippy

**Author's Note:**

> First imagine book for Transformers I've done. Just got into the fandom and my bro really wanted me to write about the characters. So this exists now. Also, I don't know much about 'bot anatomy yet. Let me know what you'd like to see!

Blurr x Bumblebee In which Blurr completed a mission early and wants to report but Bumblebee wants to spend time with his love. Short ficlet -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I should be going now. After all I have completed my mission adjective here. And I-"

"Not so fast Zippy. You still don't have to report to Ultra Magnus for another orn."

"Well yes, however I'd like to get it out of the way."

"Just stay a bit longer. Please?"

Bee pouted, arms crossed and optics begging. Blurr hesitated, wanting to stay with the slightly smaller mech, whilst also wishing to get his report out of the way to have more time with him later. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around the blue mech's waist. Blurr sighed, having made up his mind.

"Alright Bee, you win. I'll wait on the report" Blurr affectionately rubbed the yellow 'bot's helm, elicting a purr of happiness, optics closing in contentment.

"Good. Now let's take it _slow_ for once. Alright?"

Bee nuzzled his helm into the other's chest. Blurr just smiled fondly at the cute mech. Startling Bee, Blurr stood with the mini 'bot cradled in his arms.

"Woah, what's up?" Bee asked, putting a servo on his companion's shoulder.

"Relax, I'm just taking you to our berthroom. It's more comfortable than the couch." Blurr stated, amused as Bee's faceplate heated up.

Bee said nothing, instead settling to nuzzle his sparkmate's shoulder. Blurr walked into their berthroom, closing the door and laying on the bed with his mate. Blurr stretched out, Bee deciding to lay next to him, head on Blurr's chest. Bee curled up, holding onto Blurr's arm. Blurr smiled and wrapped an arm around Bee's waist, bringing him closer.

"Comfortable, I take it?" Blurr asked, smirking. Bee just blinked his optics and nodded, a lazy grin stretched across his faceplate. Blurr gently rubbed the other's helm. Bee's spark flared, engine revving softly. Blurr chuckled, his own spark doing the same. Bee leaned up, locking optics with his sparkmate. The two shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

"My sweet little bumblebee..." Blurr said, falling into a stasis nap. Bee purred and stroked the speedster's cheek gently.

"My beloved agent..." Bee said, joining his love in stasis.


	2. Jettwins for the Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Jetfire and Jetstorm being cute. Brotherly support. Sentinel is sick and Jazz looks after him.

Jetfire laughed, flying through the night sky with his twin. He loved the feeling of cold wind surrounding his frame, especially because it was his and Jetstorm's favorite thing to do. 

"Brother, this being fun and all. But me thinks I running low on fuel." Jetstorm said, mirroring his twin. Jetfire pouted, a playful gleam in his optics.

"Aw brother, it's only been a nanoklik!" Jetstorm just laughed and started back towards the ship. 

"Mr Jazz Sir said we shouldn't fly when energon is low." Jetstorm pointed out. Jetfire hummed. The two landed gracefully on the ship's ramp, pedes touching in unison. Jazz had been watching the twins for a few cycles, wondering if he should tell them Sentinel had turned in early for the night, saying he didn't feel well. As the two landed, Jazz stood up from where he'd been leaning against the ship.

"SP isn't feeling too hot, so try to play it cool, ya dig?" The twins nodded.

"Is Mr Sentinel Prime Sir ok?" Jetstorm asked, smile fading slightly. Jetfire had his helm tilted to the side, looking slightly confused.

"Mr Sentinel Prime Sir is not be feeling well? He seemed fine earlier." 

"Well you two better refuel while I check on SP. Just ta make sure he ain't dead yet." Jazz chuckled at the two. The jettwins watched as the Cyberninja walked off.

"We be getting fuel, yes?" Jetstorm asked his brother, heading towards the kitchen. 

"Ah, yes." Jetfire followed after his blue counterpart. The two grabbed some energon cubes and drank in silence, just enjoying each other's company. 

"Would you be liking to watch tv brother?" Jetfire asked his brother, feeling a bit bored. 

"Sure. What would you be liking to watch?" Jetstorm replied, finishing his cube and looking over at his red twin. 

"Hmm. Not sure. We be finding out?" Jetfire walked over to the living area and sat on the couch. Jetstorm joined him, grabbing the remote and cycling through films.

"What about this one brother? It's be about haunted dolls in human posession. "

"Sounds interesting. Let us be watching!" Jetfire said excitedly, optics bright. Jetstorm smiled at his twin and hit play on the movie. 

"Are human Earth dolls all this way, brother?" Jetfire asked after a while, as a doll walked on it's own across a darkened room towards a camera. The doll stopped in front of the device and it's mouth, previously in a thin line, rose into a wicked grin. 

"I thought this would being awesome, not scary!" Jetfire continued, shaking his helm. 

"It's being okie brother. It cannot be hurting you." Jetstorm comforted his twin, servo on Jetfire's shoulder. Jetfire wrapped his arms around Jetstorm's waist, holding him close. Jetstorm put an arm behind his head, the other holding his brother's waist as well. The two got comfortable, watching the end of the film before falling into stasis. 

Not long after the twins fell into stasis, Jazz walked out of Sentinel's berthroom and into the living area. Upon seeing the two, Jazz smiled warmly. He grabbed a blanket from his room and came back, spreading it over the two younger mechs. He chuckled as Jetfire stretched in his sleep before curling into his twin's side. Jetstorm's body reacted by leaning his helm on his brother's shoulder and shifting closer to him.

"Sweet dreams." Jazz whispered. He grabbed a cube of energon and headed back to Sentinel's room. Sentinel was just waking up as Jazz entered the room. 

"Here SP, get your strength back." Jazz handed his commander the cube. Sentinel sat up and took a sip. 

"The twins?" Sentinel asked, licking his lips and drinking more. His fever had gone down considerably since that afternoon. His internal fans working hard to regulate his body temperature. 

"In stasis." Jazz said, a smile playing on his lips. Sentinel rose a brow.

"For how much energon those two use I shouldn't be surprised....but then again, it is Jetfire and Jetstorm we're talking about..." Sentinel muttered. 

"Those two burn through so much energon a day it's hard to believe they still function properly." Jazz said, shaking his head. Sentinel sighed, finishing his cube.

"Thank you, Jazz." The Prime said, locking optics with the cyberninja. 

"It ain't no thing SP. Get some rest, I'll check on you in the morning." Jazz bid the Prime goodnight and headed to his own berthroom.


	3. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely Prowl X Jazz. AU where the two mechs end up with the whole gang, Prowl lives, and they end up catching feelings for each other. Enjoy! :)

Prowl sat cross-legged on the tatami mat in the living area, meditating after a stressful day. He heard Jazz greet the others, having just returned to the base. Prowl wasn't sure what his friend had been doing or where he'd been, but he was glad his fellow ninjabot was back. 

"Mind if I join you?" Jazz asked, already sitting across from the black and gold mech. 

"Of course, welcome back friend." Prowl greeted. The two sat like that for a good while, meditating silently whilst enjoying the other's presence. After a while, Bumblebee and Bulkhead peeked their heads into the room, spotting the two ninjabots.

"What are they doing?" Bulkhead asked, head tilted and brow raised. Bumblebee shrugged and grinned.

"Probably something boring. Though, maybe one of them's finally gonna confess?" Bumblebee giggled, seeing Prowl raise a brow. He was clearly listening, not in the mood to deal with them. Just then, Jazz spoke up.

"Hey Bee, BH, mind leaving for a bit? Bet ya can't beat Jetfire and Jetstorm's high score." Bee's optics widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" Bumblebee yelled, sprinting off to challenge the jettwins. Bulkhead followed, wanting to see the action.

"Thank you Jazz." Prowl said with a sigh. A slight smile gracing his faceplate. Jazz smiled back.

"No biggie P. I figured you weren't feeling up to dealing with the younger 'bots today." Jazz stood, stretching his legs. Prowl copied him. He couldn't help but notice how handsome Jazz looked, especially when he smiled. He realized he'd been staring and turned his helm away, feeling a bit embarrassed. Luckily Jazz didn't seem to notice.

"Have you refueled since getting back?" Prowl asked, taking a tone of concern and curiosity. Jazz locked optics with him then. 

"Not yet. I was hoping you'd join me. And for All Spark's sake, don't say you already refueled because I've kept an optic on you all day and you haven't had anything since you got out of stasis." 

"How did you-"

"Bumblebee was kind enough to check in on you for me. OP too." Jazz crossed his arms, smirking at the slightly smaller mech. Prowl sighed and nodded.

"Alright, shall we?" He took a step toward the doorway. Jazz walked over and grabbed one of Prowl's servos. Prowl's optics widened. Jazz smiled and dragged his fellow 'bot to the dining room. Prowl had a bad habit of negleting his body at times, and Jazz wouldn't allow it to continue any further. 

"This being fun! Bumblebee is good at these gameses!" Jetfire declared, competing with Bee and Jetstorm on the couch. Each of the three held a controller. Bulkhead stood beside the couch, keeping score. Bee was in the lead with 36,798 points. Jetstorm and Jetfire were nearly tied, 24,554 and 24,553 points. 

"The twins sure do get along with Bee, don't they?" Jazz asked, a bit amused. Prowl hummed in agreement, finding the scene quite adorable. He felt like the three were his younger brothers. He loved all of his teammates, even though sometimes they got on his nerves.

"I just hope it'll stay that way." Prowl said, still holding servos with Jazz. Jazz chuckled and grabbed some energon cubes and pastries. He handed a cube to Prowl and dropped his servo. 

"Cheers." Jazz said, holding his cube up to clink with Prowl's.

"Cheers." Prowl reciprocated the gesture, a satisfying clink being heard. They both took a drink. Was it just the energon or did he just feel his spark flutter? Either way, Prowl chose to ignore it. The two finished their impromptu meal. 

"It's getting dark out. Would you like to stargaze with me tonight?" Prowl asked nonchalantly, feeling his spark flutter again as Jazz looked at him with that smile.

"Sure thing Prowl. Just let me grab something from my berthroom real quick, ya dig?" Jazz felt his spark flutter as Prowl asked him that question. Was Prowl asking him to have an intimate moment? Or did he just want company?

"All right. I'll be on the roof." Prowl smiled and took off, presumably to the roof. Jazz headed to his berthroom and grabbed a long, soft blanket. He headed to the roof. Prowl was already there, sitting with his helm pointed toward the starry night sky. Jazz felt his spark shutter once again as he joined the ninjabot. 

"That didn't take long." Prowl stated, noticing the blanket.

"Stand up for a moment P." Prowl rose to his pedes and stepped back, letting Jazz spread the soft material where he'd been sitting. 

"There we go. Should be much more comfortable this way." Jazz said, laying on his back on the fabric. Prowl laid next to him, one arm under his helm. They watched the stars and pointed out constellations to each other. 

"The big dipper, see?"

"Yes, it's next to Orion."

Before long, Prowl and Jazz both grew tired. Jazz turned his helm to see Prowl looking at him. They locked optics, staring at each other until Prowl broke the silence, seeming nervous.

"Can I...tell you something?" Prowl asked, a bit hesitant. 

"Of course P. You can tell me anything." Jazz comforted, curious. Prowl took a deep breathe before speaking again.

"What would you do, if I, uh...if I had feelings for you?" Prowl asked, servo twitching. Jazz sat up a bit too fast, startling the other. 

"I'd be incredibly happy and relieved." He stated, gently placing a servo on top of Prowl's. Prowl felt his faceplate heat up and he smiled.

"What if I told you I return those feelings?" Jazz continued, feeling his spark beat faster in his spark chamber. 

"I would be overjoyed." Prowl said, no hesitation evident. He clasped Jazz's servo between his own. The two mechs locked optics and leaned towards each other. Jazz leaned down slightly and pecked Prowl on the lipplates, Prowl immediately kissing back. Their first kiss was sweet and passionate, with a hint of lust. The two broke away and smiled. 

"Does this mean we're sparkmates now?" Prowl asked hopefully. Jazz placed his servos on the other's shoulders. 

"If that's alright with you. It would make life even better." Jazz said, hope and happiness clear in his voice. Prowl went in for another kiss, Jazz kissing back. Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck. Jazz grabbed his new mate by the waist gently and pulled him into his lap. Jazz poked Prowl's lipplates with his glossa, asking if he wanted to go further. Prowl did the same before opening his mouth. The two were locking more than just lips. 

After what seemed like a blissful eternity to the pair, they parted for breathe, holding each other close. Optics never leaving the other, the couple calmed down. Prowl pecked Jazz's cheek.

"We should wait a while before taking our relationship to the next level." Prowl stated, a playful smirk on his faceplate. 

"However, I wouldn't mind kissing some more." Jazz chuckled at his precious mate. 

"We should get some sleep. Maybe then we can go for round two tomorrow." Jazz affectionately rubbed Prowl's helm, elicting happy purring sounds from his love. 

"Purowl?" Jazz teased, smiling softly. Prowl rested his head against Jazz's chest. Jazz lay back down, the softness of the blanket under him and warm body of his sparkmate above him.

"Goodnight Jazz, pleasant dreams." Prowl said, pecking his nose. 

"G'night love." Jazz replied, closing his optics.


	4. Like a Bee Drawn to Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minibot Bumblebee X tall af Blitzwing  
> Bee is flustered  
> Bee is sassy and Blitzy gets annoyed but is sweet to him  
> Maybe a bit too sweet...
> 
> Mostly Icy Blitzwing  
> AU where the two get together and are hanging out at the 'bots base while the others are out for the day.

"I'm hhhhhuuunnggrryyy." Bumblebee whined, putting a servo over his abdomen. Bee was watching tv with his 'con lover; Blitzwing. Bee lay half on Blitzwing with his helm resting on the other's chest, legs bent and pedes together. Blitzwing sat straight with his back pressed up against the couch, one servo resting on Bee's waist.

"Do zhou vant zomething to eat, honey bee?" Icy asked, calmly looking down to see his sparkmate. Bee crossed his arms and made optic contact. 

"What do you think?" He snapped, voicebox full of sass. Icy tilted his head to the side, not unused to Bee's sass. Hothead apparently had something to say, as Blitzwing's faceplate switched to his.

"I zhink zhou need to be rezpectful of zhour zparkmate!" He barked, gently grabbing Bee's helm by the chin. Bee huffed and turned his helm, a light blue blush appearing on his faceplate. 

"Whatever." Bumblebee hopped off the 'con's lap and stalked to the kitchen. Hothead frowned and followed his 'lil 'bot. Bee opened the fridge and looked through its contents, finding something to eat. Icy walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist. Bee jumped and turned to see his mate smirking, Icy in control again. 

"What?" Bee asked, staring at his love. 

"Vhat? Can't zhour mate juzt vant to zpend time with zhou?" Icy smiled and pecked Bee on the cheek. The two had only been together a few weeks now and Bee was still so easily flustered. Right on cue, the 'bot's face turned a bright shade of blue and he averted Icy's optics. 

"I-it's not that..." Bee trailed off, looking back to the fridge. His stomach growled. Hothead chuckled and grabbed what he saw the 'bot staring at, closing the fridge after.

"Here zou go, my little bee." Hothead smirked, handing Bee a frozen energon treat. He loved the shine in Bee's optics as he realized what it was. He looked up at Hothead again, a bright smile on his faceplate. Hothead turned to leave, only to have one servo grabbed and held in a gentle hold.

"Thank you...." Bee said, not wanting his sparkmate to leave. Icy wrapped his servos around Bee's waist again and picked him up, slightly startling the yellow 'bot. 

"Zhour velcome love." Icy smiled, carrying his mate back to the living area and sitting on the couch once more. Bee licked his frozen energon treat and lazily reached an arm behind him toward Blitzwing. Blitzwing gently grabbed Bee's servo, holding it gently to his chest. He grabbed Bee's other arm, lifting it to his mouth and licking the treat. Bee turned his helm just in time to see Blitz's glossa lick his frozen treat. 

"Wh..." Bee just stared, blush still going strong. Blitzwing smirked and brought the treat down to his love's height, pressing it to his lipplates. Hesitantly, Bee opened his mouth and took a lick. Blitzwing handed the treat back to the 'bot, smiling. 

"Maybe zhat treat vill cool you down." Random laughed, patting Bee's helm. Bee pretended to ignore the other, bit his soft purrs gave him away, much to his lover's amusement. 

"I didn't know zou liked this. It'z cute." Icy said, continuing to pet the smaller.

"I'm not cute!" Bee shouted, sticking his glossa out at Blitzy and shutting his optics. Hothead smirked and leaned down, gently biting his partner's glossa. Bee jumped, optics shooting back open, staring in Blitzwing's optics. The 'con drew back, smirking proudly.

"Zhour right auotbabe. Zou are adorable. " icy chuckled as Bee held a servo over his lipplates. The 'bot wasn't used to all the romantic, fluffy stuff just yet. Usually they were out in public or with the others; 'bots or 'cons. They respected each other's boundaries and tended to shy away from affection while around others. Minus the occasional peck on the faceplate or hug of course. 

Okay, maybe sometimes Blitzwing let Bumblebee on his shoulders and carried him around or went flying with him, but hey! They couldn't have NO fun in public, right? The two hadn't really kissed yet, at least not on the lipplates. 

"Mmh." Bee squeaked as Icy ran his glossa down Bee's treat, having not yet realized it had started to melt in his other servo. Blitzwing took the treat again, grabbing both of Bee's servos in his other. He placed the treat in front of his muse.

"Lick. It'z beginning to melt." Icy stated, a gentle smile directed toward his flustered mate. Bee licked the treat, locked optics with Blitzwing, and popped the whole thing in his mouth. Blitzwing's optics widened slightly. Every now and then Bee would feel brave and pull something to get back at him for all the teasing.

"Your turn to get a taste Blitzybabe." Bee purred, releasing the treat with a smirk. His optics held mischievous intent, blush not leaving his face. Icy chuckled and popped it into his own mouth. Two could play at that game! 

"Have I ever told you how cool you are, blitzbrain?" Bee asked, head tilted with an innocent smile on his face. Blitzwing pulled the treat out of his mouth, now just the stick left. He chuckled and brought Bee up to his hip, tossing the stick over the couch.

"I bet zhoze lipz of zourz are evener zveeter now." 

"Wait! But we haven't had our firs-" Bee was quickly cut off as Hothead pressed his lipplates against his mate's. The kiss was rough and lustful at first, changing to sweet and gentle. Passionate was the word Bee would use to describe it. Bee kissed back quickly. Blitzwing ran his glossa against Bee's lips. Both robots had their optics shut.

"Zou don't have to if zou aren't ready." Icy informed his love, having just pulled away to let them both speak. 

"I... i think I'm ready. Actually, yeah! I'm ready Blitzy. Now give me those lips of yours." Bee said. He pulled Blitzwing back into a kiss, immediately shoving his glossa into Blitzwing's mouth, accepting Blitzy's in return. 

The two explored each other's mouth, glossas touching throughout. Icy let his servos drop to Bee's arms and his grip tightened on his captive. Icy asserted his dominance, winning their little glossa battle. Bee moaned, optics still shut. Icy felt the moan travel through his body, shuddering in delight. Deciding it was still too early to go much further than kissing, Blitzwing pulled back. A whine left Bumblebee's mouth, servos twitching. 

"Blitz! Why'd you stop?" Bee whined, craving more. Icy just laughed and pulled the other to his chest, holding him tight.

"If ve didn't, I might not be able to help myzelf." 

"But I want more!" Bee said, frowning.

"And I vant more too. I vant that honey zou hide, little honey bee." Icy smirked, pulling away to wink at the wide optics of his muse. Bumblebee went silent, now knowing what he meant if they continued. He wasn't ready for that just yet, but maybe one day in the not-so-distant future...

"Can we, I don't know, kiss again? Please Blizy?" Bee asked, hopeful for a yes.

"Vell, I zuppoze juzt one more kizz vouldn't hurt..." And with that the pair shared an incredibly sweet, passionate, romantic kiss. One that lasted for what felt like eternity. The two were happy to share this intimate moment with each other, their sparks shuttering in their spark chambers.

Let's just say when Optimus and the crew came back to base, they were all too happy to see Bee and Blitzy sleeping on the couch. Blitzwing was curled around the smaller, hugging him protectively to his chest. Gentle smiles on their resting faceplates warming the 'bots' hearts. Sari giggled quietly to herself, snapping a few pictures. Optimus grabbed the discarded stick of an energon treat, putting it in a trash receptacle. Prowl hummed quietly, happy his 'bot friend had found happiness.


	5. Poly Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee, Blurr, Jetstorm & Jetfire =poly ship
> 
> No twincest in this one, might make a chapter like that eventually if anyone wants it. This one is basically Bee X Blurr X the Jettwins.
> 
> Chassis is like the upper body, chest area
> 
> Enjoy!~

Bumblebee threw his hands up, celebrating his victory in Smash Bros. Jetfire laughed and Jetstorm groaned, crossing his arms over his chassis. 

"Not fair! You are not to be throwing blue shells agains!" Jetstorm whined. Bee laughed and placed his controller on the table. The yellow mech threw an arm around the blue mech's shoulder, drawing him closer.

"Aw come on Stormy! It was just a bit of harmless fun. Right, Fire?" Bee teased his mates, grin widening. Jetfire smiled, placing a servo on his twin's shoulder.

"I thought it was being fun!" Jetfire declared happily. Jetstorm smiled, leaning into the touch of his love and brother, both. 

"I take it Bee won?" A tall blue mech asked, walking into the room.

"Blurr!" The twins exclaimed excitedly. Bumblebee waved him over. Blurr took a seat beside Jetfire, throwing an arm around the mech's shoulder. Bee and Blurr locked servos behind the twin's backs, all four making touching.

"We have been the missings you!" Jetfire said, nuzzling the taller mech's chassis with his helm. Blurr chuckled, using his free servo to pat his mate's helm lovingly.

"I've missed you three too. I have the next few days off so we have time to spend together." The intel agent informed, loving the contented smiles on his sparkmates' faces. 

"That's great babe. I can finally beat you at Smash." Bee said with a grin. Blurr smirked.

"If you're fast enough, maybe I'll let you win once." The lithe mech teased. Bee stuck his glossa out, receiving laughs from the twins inbetween the two. 

"I'm the best at games and you know it!" He huffed, gloating. Jetstorm shook his helm, amused. Jetfire copied his twin, optics glinting. 

"Well if you're going to be that way, show me you can beat me." Blurr challenged, gently taking the controller Jetfire was holding. 

"You're on!" Bee accepted, grabbing his own again. He set the game to the character menu, letting Blurr choose his character. Not long after, the stage and characters were set up and the match began. Jetfire laid his helm on Blurr's shoulder. Jetstorm leaned against Bumblebee. The twins watched the screen with interest. 

"Told you I'm the best!" Bee yelled, having beat Blurr. 7-4. 

"Congrats sweetspark, you reclaimed your crown." Blurr teased, rolling his optics. Bee just chuckled and put his controller down. 

"Looking like they be needing to charge." Jetstorm pointed out, looking at the flashing lights on the controllers. Blurr and Bee set the three controllers up to charge. Blurr turned off the screen.

"Anyone tired yet?" Blurr asked, looking at the three smaller 'bots. All three looked hyper, as usual.

"Nope!" The three yelled, grinning at their mate. Blurr sighed. 

"Oh, and here I was, all exhausted from work and wanting to cuddle with my sparkmates. Oh well, guess I'll -" Blurr was interrupted by Bee's lips on his.

"We get it babe, let's go sleep." Bee said, pulling away and heading to their berthroom. The twins looked at Blurr. Blurr picked them both up, holding them with one arm each. His servos were under their legs, supporting them as they wrapped their arms around his waist, helms resting on his shoulders. Blurr smiled and carried them after Bumblebee. 

"We are very glad you're being home now." Jetfire said, pecking Blurr on the cheek. 

"I'm glad to be home too. Especially since I'm lucky enough to have my three precious sweetsparks to come home to." Blurr nuzzled Jetstorm's and Jetfire's helms each in turn. 

"We are be loving yous." Jetstorm stated, meaning Blurr and Bee. Blurr set the twins on the berth next to Bumblebee. The three got comfortable on the berth as Blurr shut the door before joining them. 

"Goodnight sweetsparks, sweet dreams." Blurr said, cuddling Bee and the twins close. 

"Dream of us." Bee said, closing his optics. The twins were curled up next to eachother on Blurr's side, chassis and helm resting on Blurr's chassy. Bee laid on Blurr's opposite side, legs stretched and helm on Blurr's chassis. Blurr lay on his back, one arm around Bee and the other around the jettwins. Content purring lulling eachother into stasis.


End file.
